jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Besame Mucho (song)
"Bésame Mucho" (Kiss me a lot) is a song written in 1940 by Mexican songwriter Consuelo Velázquez. It is one of the most famous boleros, and was recognized in 1999 as the most sung and recorded Mexican song in the world. Inspiration According to Velázquez herself, she wrote this song even though she had never been kissed yet at the time, and kissing as she heard was considered a sin. She was inspired by the piano piece "Quejas, o la Maja y el Ruiseñor" from the 1911 suite Goyescas by Spanish composer Enrique Granados, which he later also included as Aria of the Nightingale in his 1916 opera of the same name. Comments on lyrics There are slight differences in the wording at the end of the chorus, regarding the words perderte después meaning "to lose you afterwards". Considering that Velázquez may have been fifteen years old when she wrote the song, this sentence reflects inexperience and innocence. Indeed, a video from "TV Mexicana" shows Consuelo Velázquez playing the piano while the singer sings perderte después. Many interpretations use perderte otra vez ("lose you once again") instead of the original perderte después ("lose you afterwards"). The line "Besame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte después" means "Kiss me a lot, as I am afraid of losing you afterwards." The word "mucho" may suggest a desire for the kiss to linger, as it may be the couple's last time being together. An English-language version of the song was written by Sunny Skylar. The lyrics are different from the direct English translation of the original, but retain the Spanish Bésame mucho. "Bésame Mucho" is also known by translated names such as "Kiss Me Much," "Kiss Me a Lot," "Kiss Me Again and Again," "Embrasse-moi fort," "Stale Ma Bozkavaj," "Suutele minua", "Szeretlek én" and "Mara beboos". Recordings and performances Emilio Tuero was the first to record the song, but the Lucho Gatica version made the song famous. Alys Robi recorded the song in a single album in 1943.Pedro Infante sang the song in English in his 1951 movie A Toda Maquina. Covered by the Beatles both on stage and in the studio, they included the song in their setlist during the band's audition for Decca Records, their first EMI recording session and the Get Back sessions. A performance from the Get Back sessions was included in the documentary film Let It Be, while one from the EMI audition appeared on the Anthology 1 compilation. They sang their rendition of the song with English lyrics that do not correspond to the original Spanish lyrics. The Coasters released a version of the song that featured King Curtis on the saxophone.The Coasters, "Bésame Mucho Part I and Part II" Retrieved February 24, 2012 Jimmy Dorsey recorded a version that became a Billboard #1 Hit in 1944. In 1962, the song was performed by the Hi-Lo's on their final Columbia LP, This Time It's Love, with orchestral accompaniment provided by Clare Fischer. That same year saw the release of an instrumental version by bass guitarist Jet Harris. The Italian diva Mina put the song on the album dedicated to her father, in 1967. In 1970, João Gilberto recorded it on his album João Gilberto en Mexico. In 1976, Egyptian-born singer Dalida (Iolanda Cristina Gigliotti) recorded a disco-style version of the song in French. María Rivas recorded in 1992 an excellent latin jazz interpretation of the song in her second studio album, Manduco. Cesária Évora even recorded 2 versions of it, from 1997 on, one swinging and one in the ballad style. Luis Miguel recorded the song for the 1997 album Romances, while in 2002, Alejandro Fernández included the song in the live album Un Canto De México. The composition has been used in the soundtracks of numerous other films, including Great Expectations, Moon over Parador, Arizona Dream, Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears, The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear, In Good Company, Paid, Juno, Mona Lisa Smile, Mivtza Savta, Ljubav i drugi zločini, and Santa Sangre. Fastball's hit 1998 song "The Way" was inspired by "Bésame Mucho" and uses much of the same melody. In 2006, Italian tenor Andrea Bocelli, famously recorded the song for his album Amore. In 2007, composer/arranger and jazz trombonist Steve Wiest was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement for his version of "Bésame Mucho" that was recorded by Maynard Ferguson on The One and Only Maynard Ferguson. In 2009, jazz guitarist Royce Campbell released a version on his album, "Solo Wes:A Solo Guitar Tribute To Wes Montgomery". In January 2010, at the 52nd Grammy Awards, Herb Alpert was nominated for Best Pop Instrumental Performance. In 2010, a version by Mexican electronic group Sussie 4 was included in the compilation album Bimexicano. The song was also included on Sussie 4's 2012 release, Radiolatina. In 2011, Mexican rock band Zoé released a cover featuring Hello Seahorse! vocalist Lo Blondo as a single from their MTV Unplugged album Música de Fondo. The version was nominated for the Latin Grammy Award for Record of the Year in 2012. In 2012, Michael Bublé recorded this song along with Thalía, for her album Habítame siempre. In 2013, Arsi Nami released the first duo and Latin house version of Bésame Mucho" featuring Levi Whalen & Jacqueline Padilla. References Category:Albums